RoseClan
Over View The cats of RoseClan value family above all else. To them, the entire clan is their "family", and they hold a strong belief that their loyalty to one another is what makes them so strong. RoseClan cares little to none for the well-being of their fellow Veil Clans. They hoard their resources to themselves, quiet at Gatherings to better preserve their family secrets. The clan is everything to these forest dwelling cats, and any RoseClanner would die for the other. RoseClan cats are generally fluffy, with sweet scents and small builds. However, their claws and temper are sharp as a badger's claws. Cats In Charge (Currently) Leader: GhostStar | Deputy: N/A | Medicine Cat: PetalFrost Clan Themes/Genetics Recommended Prefix Themes: Flowers, plants, bugs, prey animals Recommended Coat Colors: Cinnamon, Reds, Creams, Browns Recommended Coat Types: Fluffy, long haired, curly Recommended Builds: Chubby, large, small Clan Relationships MintClan - Untrusting of their shadow-dwelling neightbors, RoseClan has a low opinion on them. Their constant quarrel over the Two-Leg Long Den doesn't assist. LotusClan - RoseClan are currently at a neutral stance with LotusClan, though GhostStar has a low trust of PepperStar. WillowClan - Constantly getting in border skirmishes with brazen WillowClan warriors, RoseClan cats believe they are all brutes who care only for their ego. Territory The RoseClan territory is the over-grown remains of the orchard project of the now barren two-leg place. With rich fruit trees and flowers growing everywhere, the territory is prey-rich. With all the exotic flora, the RoseClan forest is practically a gigantic garden. Rich and soft grasses cover the forest floor, giant trees arcing high. The cats of RoseClan walk with pride among their beautiful territory, full of prey and rare herbs. A magical quality is in the air, as well as the feeling of watching eyes from the trees when one is alone. Even in leaf-bare, the RoseClan forest is healthier than the forests of MintClan and WillowClan.. Prey: Mice, squirrels, birds, voles, reptiles, rabbits, chipmunks Non-Paranormal Dangers: Deathberries, foxes, poisonous flora Camp The RoseClan camp is located in the center of the territory, within a thick cluster of fallen trees. Vines and leaves cover the top, giving the inside the look of a mossy cave. It much resembles a dome. Sunshine streams through the high top of the camp, and the place has the look of a mini paradise. One large hole between the fallen trees shows a clear view of the sky. A tree stump at the back of the camp serves as the place where the leaders of RoseClan gives announcements. RoseClan dens are carefully crafted domes of sticks, held together with vines and ferns. Important Locations Sundown Pool A small pool hidden in a dense grove, hidden in shadow by a large rock formation. Chocolate Trees Several cocoa trees grow close to the RoseClan camp, and because of the meadow the trees encircle, it is also used as a training ground. The Star Tree Close to the WillowClan borders lies a gigantic oak, ancient and gnarled. At night, it comes to life with fireflies, or as the Veil Cats call them, Star Flies. The Veil Cats believe fireflies are tiny stars, and as a giant population of them lives on the old oak, it has gained the name The Star Tree. The Twoleg Long Building An old school building lies between the MintClan and RoseClan territories, fought over for generations by the two clans. Rare, valuable herbs grow there, bringing even the medicine cats to be one against eachother. Category:Clans Category:RoseClan